Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device, and more particularly, it relates to a power supply device including a power supply coil portion.
Description of the Background Art
A power supply device including a power supply coil is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-072968, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-072968 discloses a power supply device including a power supply coil connected to a power supply portion and a magnetic field canceler coil connected to the power supply portion. The power supply device suppresses a magnetic field (unnecessary magnetic field) generated in a predetermined direction from the power supply coil by applying a current to the magnetic field canceler coil. Consequently, the power supply device significantly reduces unnecessary radiation based on the unnecessary magnetic field.
In the power supply device described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-072968, the magnetic field canceler coil can significantly reduce the unnecessary radiation based on the unnecessary magnetic field from the power supply coil, but cannot significantly reduce unnecessary radiation based on an electric field from the power supply coil.